


Get Insurance

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Darkness, Drowning, Established Relationship, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Gentle wake up, I Love You, It's sweet, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, i love them, snuggles, spook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Lapis has nightmares and Peridot is chill about it





	Get Insurance

Nightmares were nothing new.

I had them since I was little. Of course, your fears evolve as you grow, and mine were no exception. I hadn’t had one in a while, and I thought they might have actually stopped. Hah.

I just remember opening my eyes, and being underwater. Blinking and shifting, spinning around, but I couldn’t find where the surface was. I was holding my breath on habit, and I starting paddling more panicked, until I had to release.

But I was breathing. 

And then I was falling. Draining out of something with the water, until I was laying on solid ground somewhere, shaking. I looked up, but it was just… black. Dark. No, I could see, or could I? I turned around a few times, gripping my sides and feeling a chill from having been underwater.

It all felt so real, and the fear built itself up. I began hearing noises, or at least I thought I did. It became unbearable, but when I tried to shout for it to stop, my mouth wouldn’t open, and I felt tears stream flowing down my cheeks, while I reached up to hold my throat.

Breathing then became difficult, and I whimpered, scratching at my throat helplessly. It hurt. I fell to my knees, stopping; Accepting it. I closed my eyes…

And then I was awake.

I sat up in bed blinking and rubbing my face, still wet with tears. I took heavy breaths, reaching up to shakily touch my throat, thankfully not finding red marks. I closed my eyes for a second, calming myself, but pausing and looking beside me.

Peridot looked so peaceful. Stretched out, face down, and turned toward me. She had the habit of tucking her hands under her, but one of them was out, laying beside her. I softened, reaching up to lightly touch her cheek. Her breathing remained constant and calm. I envied that. 

I smiled and laid back down, facing her and continuing to stroke her cheek. I didn’t think much of it. But her face twitched, and her hand moved up, seeing what was touching her, before she opened her eyes, seeing it was me. She shot me a sleepy confused look. “Lapis…?”

I scooted closer, kissing her forehead and muttering against her skin. “I love you.”

She sighed, relaxing into me, her hands lightly grazing over my stomach and sides, as I planted light, lazy kisses over her face. “Not able to sleep, darling?” She murmured, smiling at the attention.

“No… I didn’t mean to wake you.” I answered, moving so I could nuzzle my face into her neck and let out a sigh of relief. I was okay. She was here. 

“I don’t mind, Laz.” She giggled, moving her other hand to run through my hair. “It’s not like you wake me up every night. You okay?” She still had her eyes closed.

“Not really,” I said quietly. “I uh… It was drowning this time.”

She swirled a piece of hair around her finger, moving and kissing my shoulder. “I’m sorry…” The blonde pulled back, looking me in the eyes with cloudy tired eyes, cupping both my cheeks. “Do you want me to stay up a bit with you?”

“You don’t have to do that.” I murmured, leaning and pecking her lips. “Just… snuggle?” I giggled a bit, and she shook her head, pressing our foreheads together again and continuing to press her warm hands against my belly, before lightly touching my sides and back again. 

“I don’t have work tomorrow, anyway.” She whispered, sighing, and scooting a bit closer. “I’d rather stay up and make sure you’re okay.” Her breath against my cheek was calming, familiar and warm. I smiled.

“God I love you.”

“I know, I’m perfect.” She giggled. “Now can I get some more kisses?” she leaned back just a bit and opened her eyes, and I moved, kissing different places on her face. Forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and playful teasing pecks to the corner of her mouth.

It was calming. Familiar affection and the feeling of her slowly pressing closer to me and letting out tiny relaxed sighs. Eventually, she was nuzzled into my neck, as I dragged my fingers up her back, and my other hand scratched at her scalp, playing with her hair.

“I think you might need therapy.” She said quietly. “All these nightmares have to have some subconscious meaning, right? Repressed anger, depression… something…” She went quieter. “Not that I think you’re sick or anything… just… I don’t want you to have them anymore. They wake you up and it scares you to death.”

“I know.” I murmured. “Maybe you’re right. But My insurance doesn’t cover mental health stuff like that. And as much as I’d like to say my writing is pulling in enough money…” I chuckled a bit. “You help plenty.”

She hummed, sighing again. “You need new insurance.”

I laughed, and she shifted. I felt the smile against my neck, and her arms wrapped around my midsection, holding me a bit tighter. I kissed the side of her head, closing my eyes. “Amen to that. We deserve better.”

“A lot of people deserve better.” She muttered. “Yet assholes like Kevin are millionaires and people like Steven live with 3 older women. Life is weird.”

I smiled, opening my eyes again and looking up, out the window and at the light scattering of stars outside. I liked the stars. They seemed far away.

But Peridot brought me back, shuffling and poking my stomach lightly. “Stay with me, astronaut.” She chuckled, but sighed sleepily, bringing a hand to wipe at her eyes again. “Hey, what time is it?”

I hadn’t checked. I had to sit up a bit to peer over the blonde, and saw our digital clock. 

“It’s 4:19.” I murmured, laying back down. “Sorry.”

“Hey, that’s not as bad as Midnight. It’s not like… super early. It’s at least reasonable. And again, I really don’t mind. You sure you’re okay?” She cupped my face again, and I closed my eyes with a smile, leaning into her touch.

“Yeah. I’ve had worse. I’ve felt worse.” I blinked them open to look at Peridot again, with a neutral face; But knowing eyes.

“But it’s better now.” I added, kissing her again, sweetly. “Because of you.”

Peridot shook her head fondly. “You’re a mess, Lapis.” She opened her eyes, running her thumb over my cheek with a smile.

“I love you.”


End file.
